Les muffins de Sherlock
by LadyLucina
Summary: Elle est l'âme du 221B Baker Street. L'ombre bienveillante qui veille sur ses occupants. Tant qu'elle sera là, Sherlock ne manquera jamais de muffins. Rating K pour allusions à la drogue.


**Coucou !**

 **Me voilà avec un personnage auquel je ne me suis jamais attaquée et qui est trop négligé dans les fanfictions à mon avis alors qu'il a une importance capitale, que ce soit pour Sherlock, John ou Rosie. Je veux bien entendu parler de Mrs Hudson. L'âme du 221B Baker Street. L'ombre qui veille sur Sherlock Holmes. Je ne prétends pas l'avoir bien cernée, c'est un essai et vous êtes invités à me donner votre avis (les lancers de tomates et les insultes ne sont pas autorisés). J'avoue avoir improvisé cet OS, mais c'est le cas pour tous mes écrits à peu près. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

Martha Hudson coupa son ipod et, équipée de gants de cuisine, sortit les muffins à la framboise qu'elle avait préparés du four. Elle prit une boîte dans un placard et y déposa les pâtisseries. John lui avait demandé de cuisiner ces gâteaux, les préférés de Sherlock, espérant contraindre le détective consultant à manger, bien qu'il soit sur une affaire. Comme le médecin, la logeuse ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait contraint cet homme à manger alors qu'il s'écroulait, terrassé par une anémie et par l'épuisement. Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, la vieille dame sourit. Tout accaparé qu'il était par son travail et par sa fille, John trouvait toujours le temps de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami et pour l'assister dans la résolution des affaires qui laissaient Scotland Yard perplexe.

Pour l'une des rares fois, le 221B Baker Street était calme : pas de violon, pas de cris de bébé, pas de bruits de pas précipités ni même de murs maltraités. Mrs Hudson en conclut que Sherlock devait s'être enfermé dans son palais mental, pour reprendre sa formulation. Elle savait que le médecin arriverait bientôt, se précipiterait à l'étage, lui confierait Rosie avec un adorable sourire d'excuse et suivrait le détective consultant dans une folle et dangereuse équipée à travers Londres. Sherlock descendrait alors les marches quatre à quatre, irait saluer rapidement sa filleule et quitterait le petit appartement de la logeuse avec son habituelle théâtralité, son trench voletant autour de lui, entraînant un John excité par l'adrénaline dans son sillage. Mrs Hudson sourirait alors, le cœur réchauffé par cette amitié qui traversait les épreuves, espérant au fond d'elle qu'ils reviendraient en un seul morceau. Pour tromper son inquiétude, elle emmènerait Rosie à Hyde Park, la regarderait courir après les canards, ses petites boucles dorées voletant autour de sa tête en une couronne de blonde innocence. Peut-être même que la petite s'extasierait devant la grâcieuse majesté d'un cygne.

Mrs Hudson était heureuse de l'arrivée de John et de sa fille dans la vie de Sherlock.

 _Martha avait un peu hésité devant l'entrée de ce petit appartement miteux, situé dans le centre-ville de Londres. Elle s'était présentée à Scotland Yard pour évoquer son problème : Martha Hudson soupçonnait son mari, Steve, d'être un trafiquant de drogues avec meurtres si désaccord entre les parties. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas de preuve tangible et seulement des soupçons, car son époux avait oublié d'être idiot._

 _Cela faisait juste quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient installés à Londres, après des années passées en Floride. Steve prétendait vouloir faire plaisir à sa femme, qui était suffisamment maligne pour entrevoir la vérité que déguisait ce mensonge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était décidée maintenant. Peut-être que c'était à cause de Londres, sa ville natale, qui la réchauffait de sa familiarité. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait sa nièce, Miranda, qui faisait ses études ici et s'inquiéterait de sa disparition. En Floride, elle avait quelques amis, mais elle ne s'était jamais réellement faite aux Etats-Unis. L'officier qui avait pris sa plainte lui avait presque ri au nez. Elle avait quitté les bâtiments, dépitée et presque résignée, quand un policier l'avait contactée. L'inspecteur Lestrade lui avait conseillé d'aller voir ce jeune homme, Sherlock Holmes._

 _« S'il y a un homme capable de l'impossible sur cette planète, c'est lui, lui avait-il assuré. »_

 _Elle avait sursauté lorsqu'elle avait entendu un :_

 _« Bon, vous vous décidez à entrer ou il faut que je vienne vous chercher ? »_

 _Au temps pour la politesse, visiblement, elle avait affaire à un rustre. Martha Hudson sentit la colère monter en elle. Qui que Sherlock Holmes soit, il n'avait pas à la rudoyer de la sorte. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à passer un savon à cet impertinent, mais resta clouée sur place au lieu de cela. Un jeune homme aux traits fins et aux cheveux de jais, vêtu d'une chemise bordeaux et d'un pantalon coupé sur mesure se tenait devant elle. Il était indéniablement l'un des hommes les plus beaux qu'elle ait jamais vus, bien que ses traits soient amaigris par le manque de nourriture et, supposa-t-elle, la drogue. Une drogue assez forte, à en juger l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était. Mais, le plus surprenant chez lui, c'étaient ses yeux d'un bleu de glace, dans lesquels brillaient une intelligence qui vous laissait sans voix. Des yeux qui vous déshabillaient d'un seul regard et perçaient tous vos secrets, même les plus honteux, même les plus enfouis. Elle hésita. Pouvait-elle confier son histoire à un drogué, qui paraissait de plus un peu dérangé ? La raison se disputait avec un instinct maternel qui l'avait saisie dès qu'elle avait vu ce jeune homme. Il semblait si seul. Une certaine tristesse se dégageait de lui, une tristesse qu'il cachait sous un masque de froideur et d'impolitesse._

 _« Vous comptez vous asseoir et me raconter votre histoire ? l'interpela-t-il, la sortant de ses pensées. »_

 _Elle prit place dans un petit fauteuil en cuir. Le reste de la pièce était jonché de papiers, sur lesquels trônaient des crayons, des tasses de thé, une seringue et même un papier de bonbon. L'air embaumait les produits chimiques, le renfermé, les biscuits et une marque très chère de parfum pour homme. Sherlock Holmes s'installa dans un sofa, droit comme un i, son expression se faisant le reflet de la concentration la plus pure. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit fouillée au plus profond d'elle-même._

 _« Vous êtes toujours aussi poli avec l'ensemble des clients que vous rencontrez, jeune homme ? contra-t-elle._

 __ La politesse est ennuyeuse. Vous avez besoin de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais en plus l'effort d'être poli, puisque j'obtiendrai de toute façon ce que je veux._

 __ Je doute que certains de vos clients n'aient pas claqué la porte._

 __ Leurs histoires n'étaient jamais intéressantes, la coupa-t-il, ils restent toujours lorsque l'énigme vaut la peine d'être résolue. Et la vôtre en vaut la peine, je suppose… Vous êtes londonienne, mais vous êtes revenue ici il y a peu. A en juger par votre bronzage et votre accent léger, vous avez vécu plusieurs années en Floride, mais pas par choix, donc vous vous êtes probablement mariée à un Américain et vous l'avez suivi par amour. Vous vous êtes mariée jeune, mais vous n'avez pas eu d'enfant, sinon vous ne seriez pas partie en le laissant derrière, car vous avez un instinct maternel très développé. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant… non, vous ne pouviez pas en avoir et vous vous en êtes toujours voulu. Vous avez travaillé dans une pâtisserie, mais pas longtemps, car vous avez préféré vous consacrer à votre foyer ensuite. Mais aujourd'hui, vous avez des doutes sur votre mari, doutes qui datent de plusieurs années d'après ce que je sais de votre plainte, mais vous n'en avez jamais fait part à quiconque… parce que vous n'avez pas confiance en la police américaine, mais vous vous sentez en sécurité ici, dans votre ville natale, ce qui est tout sauf rationnel puisque d'un côté ou de l'autre de l'Atlantique, ils sont aussi incompétents. »_

 _Martha resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, puis elle capta le regard à la fois agacé et hésitant du détective consultant. Il se demandait probablement quelle serait sa réaction. C'était… incroyable. Oui, il avait parlé de sa plus grande blessure comme on lisait une liste de courses, mais cela la changeait agréablement, elle n'en pouvait plus des regards gênés, plein de pitié ou compatissants. Ce jeune homme, aussi insolent qu'il soit, était rafraîchissant._

 _« Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle._

 _Il afficha une moue vexée et dédaigneuse._

 _« Bien-sûr que non, je l'ai déduit._

 __ Déduit ?_

 __ Vous n'avez donc fait aucune recherche sur moi ? »_

 _Il haussa un sourcil, sceptique et elle sourit._

 _« Bien-sûr que si, mais je n'osais pas y croire. Personne n'est censé pouvoir faire ça, dit-elle en secouant la tête. »_

 _Il lui adressa un petit sourire, dans lequel elle décela une certaine chaleur._

 _« Les gens sont des livres ouverts, ils voient, mais ils n'observent pas. »_

Cette phrase, il la répéterait souvent à John, avec une pointe d'exaspération, mais pas aussi acérée que lorsque c'était le sergent Donovan qui lui faisait face. Sherlock était toujours plus doux lorsqu'il s'adressait à son meilleur ami. Cette même douceur dont il faisait preuve avec elle, la traitant avec plus d'égards que la plupart des gens. Bien-sûr, il semblait toujours trouver normal qu'elle lui fasse du thé ou qu'elle lui apporte des gâteaux. Par pur esprit de contradiction, il ne les mangeait pas devant elle, mais le lendemain, elle retrouvait toujours la boîte vide. Pas un mot de remerciement. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin depuis le jour où elle avait vu des menottes autour des poignets de Steve Hudson. Lorsque son époux avait compris qu'elle avait engagé un détective, il était devenu fou. La vieille dame frissonna. Elle se rappelait encore des coups. Elle se rappelait des insultes. Elle se rappelait de son cœur brisé en mille morceaux sur le sol, de sa vie réduite en poussière par des années de mensonge. Elle se rappelait de la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de Sherlock quand il avait été la voir à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas eu de fleurs, mais des chocolats fourrés à l'orange.

 _« Je suis heureux que vous ne soyez jamais tombée amoureuse de l'une de ces horribles sucreries américaines, avait-il dit simplement. »_

Ses préférés. Steve Hudson avait fini écroué, après que le jeune détective consultant ait réussi à infiltrer son réseau et à relier plusieurs meurtres les uns aux autres et tout cela, en quelques semaines. En y repensant, Mrs Hudson soupçonnait l'aide discrète de Mycroft Holmes, qui se tenait toujours dans l'ombre de son petit-frère. Mrs Hudson chercha du regard sa paire de chaussures, qui ne se trouvait jamais au bon endroit. Elle lâcha un soupir irrité.

 _Elle était entrée en trombe dans l'hôpital, l'air complètement débraillé. Il fallait avouer qu'elle sortait à peine du lit et qu'elle avait enfilé à la hâte une jupe en soie, un chemisier de flanelle et des collants. L'ensemble n'était pas du tout assorti, mais d'autres problèmes que celui de sa tenue occupaient son esprit. Martha faillit bousculer Mycroft Holmes. Vêtu d'un costume Armani impeccable, il pouvait paraître presque neutre, si ce n'étaient l'inquiétude qui creusait des rides au coin de ses yeux. Non, pas l'inquiétude, corrigea-t-elle en constatant le tremblement de ses mains, mais de la terreur. De la pure terreur. Un étau de glace se referma sur son cœur._

 _Mycroft avait appelé une heure plus tôt, lui apprenant d'une voix blanche que son cadet avait fait une overdose. Le mot avait dansé dans l'esprit de Martha, presque irréel. Ce jeune homme auquel elle s'était grandement attachée, qui venait prendre le thé chez elle de temps en temps, venait de succomber une fois encore à ses addictions. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais quelque chose dans la voix de l'aîné des Holmes lui disait que c'était plus grave ce jour-là. La fois de trop ?_

 _La vieille dame se força à faire refluer la panique qui commençait à s'introduire dans ses veines. Elle devait avoir les idées claires et faire confiance aux médecins. Alors que Mycroft la guidait dans les couloirs, elle se promit de passer un savon à Sherlock quand il se réveillerait. Quand, pas si. Après une brève conversation avec le médecin, ils furent autorisés à pénétrer dans la chambre du jeune toxicomane. Martha fut presque impressionnée de la vision qui se tenait devant elle : Sherlock, le torse nu protégé par une couverture et couverts de capteurs, une perfusion dans le bras. Un bip régulier indiquait que son cœur battait encore. Pâle comme la mort, il paraissait bien mal en point et pourtant si serein. Son cœur se serra et à nouveau, cette envie de le protéger toute maternelle s'infiltra en elle._

 _« Qui l'a trouvé ? demanda-t-elle, sa question se répercutant contre les murs froids de l'hôpital._

 __ L'inspecteur Lestrade. Il ne pouvait pas rester, il a une sale affaire au Yard en cours. Il a dit qu'il était hors de question que Sherlock ait une nouvelle affaire tant qu'il ne se sera pas débarrassé de sa toxicomanie._

 __ Un homme sage, cet inspecteur Lestrade. Faites-moi penser à lui envoyer des muffins quand Sherlock se réveillera. »_

 _Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Mycroft, mais ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux._

 _« Voilà pourquoi je vous ai contactée. Vous êtes bonne pour lui, dit-il tout bas. Sherlock fait confiance à peu de personnes et il vous a laissée entrer._

 __ Je ne le pense pas. Ses barrières sont bien hautes, regretta-t-elle._

 __ Je doute qu'il les abaisse pour quelqu'un un jour, conclut l'agent du gouvernement. »_

 _Le silence s'installa, interrompu seulement par le bruit régulier des machines et la respiration régulière du détective consultant. Son cœur de mère se serrait, s'inquiétait et pourtant, continuait d'espérer._

A son réveil, elle l'avait houspillé, lui adressant une série de remontrances par le menu qu'à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme avait écoutées. S'en était suivi une longue cure de désintoxication, où les médecins désespérés affrontaient un homme d'une intelligence redoutable, terrassé par l'ennui et le manque. Elle n'avait pas été beaucoup sollicitée. Puis il y avait eu ce jour, où il s'était présenté à sa porte, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

 _« J'ai trouvé un colocataire. »_

Une phrase magique, qui avait marqué les débuts d'un chamboulement dans sa vie tranquille de petite mamie anglaise, à laquelle elle avait toujours aspiré. Depuis l'arrivée de John Watson, son quotidien était rythmé par les entrées et les sorties fracassantes de Sherlock, par les remontrances de John, par les fous rires des deux compères et par les visites de Scotland Yard. Elle s'empressait de raconter tout cela à Mrs Turner, sa charmante voisine, qui abritait elle aussi des locataires. Toutes deux s'étaient mises à spéculer sur une attirance amoureuse entre Holmes et Watson, spéculations partagées par l'ensemble de leur entourage. Pourtant, pas une fois, l'un d'entre eux avait dérapé. Presque déçue, la logeuse avait mis ses rêves d'une belle histoire d'amour au placard, contemplant à la place une amitié aussi fascinante qu'indestructible. Une amitié qui tenait Sherlock éloigné des drogues et faisait danser une petite flamme dans son regard. Mycroft avait tort. Pour John Watson, Sherlock Holmes avait abaissé ses barrières, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce petit médecin accomplissait des miracles, bénédiction engoncée dans des pulls, tireur d'élite caché derrière un homme calme et jovial.

Un homme qui avait failli se briser comme une brindille contre un rocher quand le détective consultant avait simulé son suicide. Martha avait appris la nouvelle par Mycroft. Elle se souvenait avoir senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle, incapables de la porter plus longtemps. Elle se souvenait de la sensation mouillée des larmes coulant sur ses joues, torrent intarissable. Elle se souvenait s'être demandé _Pourquoi_. Sherlock n'était pas du genre à se donner la mort. Quelle réflexion stupide, personne n'était du genre à se donner la mort. Mais elle n'avait pas vu les signes, elle avait été aussi aveugle que John. Elle se souvenait de la sensation de brûlure laissée par son chagrin, une douleur marquée au fer rouge, un chagrin de mère. Martha avait soutenu John et reporté son attention sur son dernier locataire, sur son ami pour occuper ses pensées. John et Mycroft avaient continué à payer le loyer, le médecin ne supportant pas l'idée qu'un autre puisse s'installer dans cet appartement, que l'ombre de Sherlock imprégnait comme elle avait imprégné le reste de leurs vies. Il avait erré comme un fantôme, prenant parfois un thé avec elle lorsqu'elle l'obligeait à s'asseoir et lui fourrait un _English Breakfast_ entre les mains. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, évoquaient Sherlock principalement. Ses emportements. Ses lubies étranges. Sa brillance. Ses répliques acerbes. L'être humain caché derrière un masque de « sociopathe de haut niveau ». Le vide profond qu'il laissait derrière lui.

La colère qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'il était revenu, sans aucune petite miette de contrition sur le visage. Le 221B Baker Street avait résonné, cette fois-ci, non pas des coups de feu tirés par Sherlock, mais des objets que sa logeuse lui lançait à la tête, en criant toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux. Une fois calmée, une fois prête à parler à cet imbécile, à cet idiot qui avait failli briser totalement John Watson avant l'intervention salvatrice de Mary Morstan, elle avait alors appris que celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils s'était sacrifié pour les protéger de la folie meurtrière de Jim Moriarty. Elle. John. Le DI Lestrade. Même Mycroft. Pendant ces deux années, il avait traqué sans relâche les sbires de Moriarty, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans le cerveau de ce malade, s'emmitouflant dans le cocon écoeurant et collant de sa folie. Eradiquant une addiction à cet homme qui le taraudait depuis l'épisode de la piscine. Martha avait remarqué les traces de piqûres sur ses bras, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elles paraissaient si peu importantes en comparaison de ce qu'il avait fait. Et, en même temps, elle était si heureuse qu'il soit revenu.

Si heureuse de ce mariage qui arrivait. John partait, Sherlock faisait de son mieux pour supporter l'idée d'être seul au 221B Baker Street. Deux ans auparavant, il aurait probablement tout fait pour détruire la relation que son meilleur ami et Mary partageaient. Mais cette femme avait aidé John à se reconstruire, à survivre, lui avait permis de ne pas trouver une tombe au lieu d'un médecin bien vivant. C'était pour cette unique raison, Mrs Hudson le savait, que Sherlock avait toléré Mary. Martha pesta. Elle ne trouvait pas ses clés. Ses souvenirs l'accompagnèrent dans la recherche des agaçants petits objets.

Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que le ventre de l'ancienne espionne s'arrondissait, l'amitié entre l'épouse de John et son meilleur ami s'agrandissait, s'approfondissait. Jusqu'à ce jour fatal où Sherlock, rompant sa promesse par une arrogance trop grande, avait provoqué la mort de son amie, laissant Rosie grandir sans mère. Une nouvelle mort, une aiguille de plus dans son cœur déjà malmené. Mrs Hudson l'avait vu plonger peu à peu alors que John s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Il ne mangeait plus et ses veines pulsaient de cocaïne. Plus tard, elle apprit que c'était une ruse, dictée par une affaire et par Mary elle-même, mais son intuition lui disait que, si l'ancien soldat n'était pas revenu après la résolution de l'affaire, Sherlock se serait laissé mourir de toute façon. Malgré les révélations sur sa sœur, Euros, qu'il visitait tous les mois. Elle ne savait qu'en penser. Mycroft Holmes avait cherché à protéger son petit-frère, une fois de plus, en lui taisant l'existence de cette sœur folle à lier.

La logeuse secoua la tête : l'aîné des Holmes aimait son frère, mais ne le connaissait pas. John disait parfois que les Holmes n'avaient jamais appris à aimer de la bonne façon. Ils aimaient, mais de manière destructrice, sans lâcher leur légendaire contrôle, qui empoisonnait la relation fraternelle de Sherlock et de Mycroft. Elle ne souffrait plus la vision de l'agent du gouvernement britannique, elle ne souffrait plus le fait qu'il s'introduise dans la vie de Sherlock en le poussant à l'extrême pour le simple plaisir de le contredire et de lui échapper. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait viré quand John était sur le point de visualiser le dernier enregistrement de Mary. Pour ne pas qu'il empoisonne les retrouvailles de ses protégés par ses conseils et par ses mots mielleux. Pour ne pas qu'il fourre son nez dans l'intimité des deux garçons, une fois de plus. Même si elle savait qu'il le ferait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Faire entendre raison à Mycroft Holmes n'était pas chose aisée.

Elle entendit une porte claquer, puis des pas lourds. Pour une personne de sa taille, John était étrangement imposant. Les babillements de Rosie accompagnèrent l'arrivée de son père et elle distingua un « Papa » et un « Lock ». Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, accentuant ses rides. Sa douleur à la hanche se rappela à son bon souvenir quand elle se baissa pour fouiller les poches de son manteau, posé sur le sofa. Sherlock voudrait certainement accaparer Rosie un moment : il était tellement étrange de le voir si attentif avec ce bébé, lui qui détestait les enfants, particulièrement lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en âge de produire une phrase complète. Mais elle était la fille de John et Mary, sa filleule et à ce titre, Martha le savait, il la protégerait contre ce monde criminel londonien avide de mettre la main sur leur ennemi le plus dangereux.

Elle ne frissonnait même plus à cette pensée. Elle avait été mariée à un dealer et à un meurtrier et arrivait à un âge où la mort se faisait proche et prenait presque des traits apaisants, comme une vieille amie qu'on n'a pas revue depuis longtemps. Pour rien au monde elle ne changerait ce que sa vie était devenue : plus périlleuse, mais plus excitante, accompagnée des personnes les plus étonnantes qui soient, car le mot « ordinaire » ne s'appliquait pas quand on faisait partie de l'entourage de Sherlock Holmes. Et Martha Hudson était tout sauf une personne ordinaire.


End file.
